A Lost Soul
by Shadow Halo
Summary: An alternate reality starring my made up YYH character going through hell basically. A dark and dramatic story, hopefully people read and like it.
1. A New Enemy

**A New Enemy**

As the morning crept up on the horizon, dark clouds also formed throughout the sky.

Harou was unable to sleep well at all; dreams kept waking him up through the night, dreams about Rila.

His dreams were the same concept every time, he kept running after Rila but could never catch up, until she finally fades away, and that's when Harou would wake up. He didn't understand why he was having these dreams, what could they mean?

Harou sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He rested his head on his hands and tried to shake the images of the dreams out of his head, but it was no use, it was like they were super glued to his mind. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw that there was still another hour before he had to get up and get ready for school, if he was even going to school. He didn't get much sleep, he thought maybe he would skip today, his mom wouldn't care, she wouldn't even know.

Harou didn't feel like going back to sleep, he instead went downstairs to eat some breakfast, and then go watch TV in the living room.

The next thing Harou knew, he was standing, surrounded by darkness. A faint sound pierced the air, until Harou could finally make out what it was saying, "Harou, NOOO!" At first he couldn't tell whose voice it was, but the voice continued, and Harou finally realized that it was Rila!

"NO!" Harou yelled as he jumped up from the couch. He was dreaming again, he must have dosed off while watching TV. He looked at the clock and saw that he only wasted 20 minutes, "Screw this." He walked back up to his room and put on his normal clothes, an orange shirt with a gray open vest, and black baggy pants, along with a red headband. He then started off toward the door, and then he got a different idea. He opened his window and jumped out the two-story house. Once his feet hit the ground he was instantly sprung back into the air. He landed on top of a house roof, then continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop with amazing speed, practically invisible to the naked eye.

He finally made his way out of the town and into the city. Harou made his way through the city using the rooftops of the buildings until he arrived at his destination: a huge skyscraper, the biggest one in the whole city. He stood on the building next to the skyscraper and gazed up, he then squatted down and pushed off the roof of the building and soared up through the sky. It wasn't enough to get him all the way to the top of the skyscraper though, so he had to plant his feet onto the side of the building and boost himself again to reach the top of the building then flipped and landed on the roof.

He stood there on top of the building staring out at the rising sun beyond as the dark clouds start to cover up the warm rays, and the smell of rain flowed through the air.

He always felt at peace when he was up so high and there was nothing but the cool air and the faint sounds of the city, the fresh air, and the great view. For a minute he felt relaxed and calm, and forgot about the dreams, but not for long as they just came rushing back to his mind, "Dammit!" He tried to shake the dreams out of his head, but to no use.

In just a few seconds later, something sparked, and in the next second he felt the blaze of the demon energy ball piercing through the air as he back flipped and landed back on his feet and watched the mass of demon energy fly off into the sky and disappear. He turned around and saw who it was that shot at him, it was human looking, but it _wasn't_ human, it was a demon, roughly 6 feet tall with wild yellow hair and dark tan skin, along with two horns on each side of his forehead. He had a stern face with hate in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Harou obviously angered asked impatiently.

"My name's Irasuke, and I'm here for revenge!"

Harou was all of a sudden confused, "Revenge for what?"

"You killed my brother!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"2 years ago, when you were apart of Mirage; my brother was in a gang who was harassing a human girl. And you killed him!"

"I don't keep track of all the demons I kill, and I don't give them any mercy, _especially_ when they're harassing a human girl!"

"You still killed him! Now you'll PAY!" With that, Irasuke vanished.

Harou predicted Irasuke's next move and was a step ahead as he whirled around with a backward kick; Irasuke was sent flying off the edge of the building from the impact of Harou's leg smashing into his face.

Harou followed, he jumped off the building toward Irasuke, the wind plowing into him as he glided through the air. Harou closed in on Irasuke and his fist pierced the air and made contact with Irasuke's fist causing a shock wave of energy, and in the next second, both of them vanished simultaneously.

Both with amazing speed, they continued to jump from building to building while clashing with each other every few seconds, every time causing a shock wave along with windows cracking under the pressure.

Harou finally got a hit in, his fist bashing into Irasuke's face and sending him crashing into the side of a building. Irasuke jumped away from the building dodging another of Harou's attempted blows and got in a hit of his own. Harou had the wind knocked out of him from the impact of Irasuke's knee to his chest, then Harou quickly dodged another kick and sent Irasuke plummeting down to the earth.

Irasuke recovered from the blow and managed to grab a flag post jutting out from a nearby building and sprung himself back up into the air. Irasuke landed on top of the building and watched as Harou landed on the same rooftop.

They glared at each other, then all of a sudden vanished. While in midair, they rapidly exchanged blows, each clash caused small shock waves. Until Harou's fist plowed into Irasuke's stomach causing him to gag. Quickly recovering, Irasuke hit Harou in the jaw with a right hook causing Harou to lose his balance and fall down through the air. Harou was able to land on a building, but without warning, a mass of demon energy came crashing down and plowed him into the building, and causing a lot of destruction. Harou lay three floors down from the roof almost knocked out from the blow.

Harou finally sat up with his hand on his head… "Damn!" Harou got back up to his feet and jumped up through the hole in the roof and landed, then sprung back up into the air to dodge an incoming kick that pierced the air and crashed into the roof.

Harou spun around in the air to face Irasuke but was immediately sent flying into a building from an incredibly swift punch. Harou fell from the indention that he made in the building and plummeted down to a smaller building's rooftop and was knocked out from the impact.

When Harou reopened his eyes, he found he was staring at a foot, then he realized it was Irasuke.

Irasuke chuckled, "I could easily kill you right now…but I don't feel like that would really satisfy me. You need to feel the pain that I felt when I heard that my brother was killed, and what's worse, he was killed by a human."

Harou could do nothing but lay there and listen and fear what Irasuke probably had in mind.

"I think I should kill someone really close to you, and then you can feel the way I did. And I know just the person, your girlfriend!"

Harou's eyes widened, and he spoke weakly, "No! You can't!"

"And why not? It's only fair, you kill my brother, I kill your girlfriend, so we'd be even"

"How…do you even know about her?"

"Oh, I've been watching you, for the past few months…I've seen you fight, I've seen what you can do, and I've seen who you care for."

Harou couldn't imagine a life without his girlfriend, Rila. He loved her too much to let her go.

"Yes, I think I _will_ kill her, you seem to care for her the most, and then I'll feel better knowing you'll have to live without someone you really care for."

"NO!" Harou jumped up to his feet and tried to punch Irasuke, but it was weak, and Irasuke blocked with his hand and squeezed. Harou let out a quick, painful shrill as he crumbled to his knees, but Irasuke quickly kicked Harou hard in the stomach. Harou was automatically knocked out as he fell down and lay on his stomach.

"Sleep now, and try to have some good dreams, 'cause when you wake up, you're in for a world of hurt." Irasuke laughed, a maniacal laugh as the clouds above let out a quick flash of lightning followed by a sharp booming sound.

And as Harou slept, Irasuke started on his hunt.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Sorry for such a short chapter, I couldn't really think of a whole lot to put in. But the next chapter will be much longer and better.

**The Beginning of the End**

"Harou!" Rila tried to get Harou's attention as she ran up to him while he was walking down the street.

"Hi!" He returned with a friendly smile. Rila caught up to him and quickly kissed him, Harou couldn't help but continue to smile. But as they walked down the street, holding hands and talking about events going on in their lives; Harou couldn't help but feel something, something bad.

They arrived at Rila's house, and as Harou said goodbye, Rila gave him another kiss, but this time, the kiss didn't seem to end, at least not the way you would expect. All of the surroundings faded away, and then Rila followed. Harou was left alone in the dark…

Harou opened his eyes as he felt a drop of water hit his face, followed by a second one a few seconds later. He sat up and tried to focus…then he remembered; Rila! Without a second though Harou was gone, and within just a few minutes he was already out of the city and at Rila's house. He knocked on the door, trying to maintain his calm, but he was…afraid. There was no answer from the house, he knocked harder, and the door creaked open…it was unlocked, that can't be good. He went inside and looked around, no one was home. He tried to focus once more, tried to be calm. He finally found where Rila was; the forest. Only a mile away, Harou was there in less than ten seconds.

Harou froze up when he spotted her, Rila…she was laying on the ground. _No!_ Harou rushed over to Rila, _This can't be happening_. He knelt down beside Rila, lost in thought, trying to get a grip on reality. _This…isn't real…_Harou tried to convince himself, he was hoping it was just a dream; but it wasn't.

Harou lifted Rila into his arms and held her head near his, held her close. _She has to be alive!_

She was alive, "…Harou?" She said in a weak voice. Harou snapped to attention.

"Rila!" He was so happy to see her alive.

"Harou…I…I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I…can't stay…"

"No, you have to, you can't die!" Harou was speaking fast, he felt like he had little time to speak…and he did. Rila was slipping away while in his arms.

"Harou…I'm sorry…"

"I won't let you die!" But it was too late, there was nothing Harou could do now. Harou held her close.

"Harou…kiss…me…one last time."

"No, it won't be the last time, you won't die, I won't let you!"

"There's…nothing you…can do now. Just…kiss me." There was nothing Harou could do but do what Rila said. He didn't want to believe she was going to die, but he still kissed her, a kiss that could have lasted the rest of their lives; a kiss that did last for the rest of Rila's life. Rila's gentle hand fell from its idle position at Harou's cheek as the life slipped out of her body.

Harou was on his knees holding his girlfriend's body in his arms. He's not able to believe this happened, how could it? He's never done anything to deserve it, he's always protected the world…but why? What has the world ever done for him?

Harou was losing his grip, he was fighting a battle inside that he had no hope of winning. He took Rila back to her house, so that the next unlucky person who finds her body can deal with it. As for Harou, he would be long gone, he already had a lock on his target; Irasuke. He was going to pay…with his life!


	3. City of the Damned

Things to know for the story:

Kazaru: The type of demon blood that runs through Harou's body, his father was full blooded Kazaru, and he created Kazaru energy, which is orange energy that is 10 more powerful than regular Spirit energy. Harou has also mastered this energy.

Chaos Energy: Very powerful energy that Harou can use by combining all three of his energies (Spirit, Demon, and Kazaru), but it's so powerful that it takes too much out of him, he uses it rarely.

**City of the Damned**

Harou ran for less than an hour to reach his destination, a broken down city in the middle of the desert. Irasuke was here, he must have come here to hide. He probably didn't suspect Harou would be able to find him here.

He was wrong.

The city wasn't very lively; the buildings were all broken down and dirty. And the people weren't very happy or upbeat at all either, they all moped around and moaned a lot; it's like they're already dead.

Harou walked through the city, not caring about anything except revenge. No one stared at him, no one saw the anger and sadness in his face as he continued to walk without so much as a glance towards anyone or anything but the road. And no one saw the tears welling up in his eyes, or one escaping and sliding down his face; the first tear to fall from his eyes in years.

Harou's mind was racing; thoughts of Rila, of how she was so great, a great person. Rila never would want Harou to kill someone; even a demon. Rila always believed that no one, no matter how many bad things they've done, deserves to die. Harou argued with her about this several times, but she would never change her mind about it. But would Rila believe that now? Even if she did, she's not here to say anything about it, Irasuke is going to die.

_Irasuke is going to pay, _Harou was getting angrier at the thought of Irasuke. His anger continued to grow, windows cracked and shattered under the pressure of Harou's power escaping from his rage filled body. Someone walking sluggishly by was thrown into a building by the overflowing power. No one seemed to care though, they continued only caring about their own crappy lives.

Harou made it to the middle area of the city, Irasuke's energy signal was close. Harou lifted his arm with his palm facing out; energy swirled around in front of his hand. A huge Kazaru energy ball shot out of Harou's hand and plowed into a nearby building causing it, along with 3 other buildings around it, to explode.

When the smoke started to clear, a dark figure could be seen standing there. As the smoke cleared more and more, it became obvious that it was Irasuke.

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting you to find me here." Irasuke smirked as he emerged from the smoke.

"Shut up!" Harou yelled, "I'm not here to chat! I'm here to kill you!"

"You really get to the point don't you?" The same smirk was still on Irasuke's face, "What makes you think you can beat me now when you couldn't before?"

"You don't understand how my power works! There's no possible way for your tiny brain to comprehend what you have done!" Harou clenched his fists so hard they started to hurt, but the adrenaline was pumping so hard that he didn't notice.

"Really? Why don't you show me?"

Harou clenched his teeth and started to let his power flow out. His anger was getting the best of him, he was starting to lose control, he was already losing the fight within himself. He continued to let his power overflow until it snapped, he dropped to his knees with his hands on his head.

"No!" Harou yelled to himself. Irasuke had a puzzled look on his face, but he didn't say anything, he just watched. "No...I won't..." Harou continued to himself.

_Why not? What has the world ever done for you? What do you owe it?_

"I...can't..."

_Yes, you can, you have to._

"But...why?"

_Because, it's fate!_

For a minute, Harou's power ceased, everything was quiet and calm. Harou was still on his knees, holding his head.

The calm before the storm.

Harou jumped up to his feet screaming, unleashing all of his power. Thoughts of Rila, and how he would never see her again fueling his rage. The earth shook violently, several buildings were collapsing, vehicles were sent flying, people were swept off their feet.

Irasuke covered his face with his arm, he was able to stand his ground. But his eyes were widened as a reaction to Harou's power, and he was starting to fear for his life.

Once Harou stopped screaming, his power died down. When the blinding energy disappeared, Harou became visible, standing with his head down and his fists clenched tightly. His black hair had grown down to his lower back, and orange markings appeared on his arms. He lifted his head and the orange markings appeared on his face too, his eyes also went from being a calm blue, to an evil red.

Harou was no longer in control, he lost the fight within himself to the demon inside, the demon that Harou has unconsciously fought for 17 years. He no longer had the strength to fight off the demon, not without Rila.

Irasuke stood there staring wide eyed with his mouth gaped open, _How could he get this much stronger in so little time?_

Harou's started to slowly walk toward Irasuke, his hateful eyes staring into Irasuke's frozen-with-fear eyes. Harou took a few steps until Irasuke snapped back to himself.

"Don't come any closer." Irasuke's empty threat did nothing, "I'm warning you!" Harou continued to walk, "Fine!" Irasuke shot a huge demon energy blast at Harou that exploded on contact.

The thick smoke made it hard to see anything, until a figure emerged from the smoke. Harou was continuing to walk, the blast didn't phase him at all, the only damage it did was to his clothes; his shirt and vest were torn off, revealing the orange markings on Harou's chest and shoulders, along with a few tears on his black baggy pants.

Irasuke's eyes widened with fear once again, "H-how are you so much stronger? It was just one girl!"

Harou didn't reply, his only answer was his fist plowing into Irasuke's face at the instant that last sentence was finished. Irasuke flew back through the air, Harou appeared right next to him while still in midair. Harou kneed Irasuke hard in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing into the ground face first.

Irasuke planted one hand on the ground, then the other and tried to push himself up, but his face was plowed back into the ground by Harou's foot, then Harou's opposite foot dug into Irasuke's back, breaking his spine, Irasuke let out a shrill cry. Harou grabbed Irasuke's leg and held him up, he then kneed Irasuke several times in the ribs until they broke, every hit caused Irasuke to scream in pain. Harou then punched Irasuke right in the knee cap with his other fist, breaking it instantly, then following up with the other leg.

After that Harou threw Irasuke up into the air, and then followed. Harou grabbed one of Irasuke's arms and plowed his elbow into it, almost breaking it off. Irasuke continued to let screams of pain come out as Harou tortured him. Harou grabbed Irasuke's other arm, and instead of breaking it, he pulled it right out of the socket. Blood was rapidly gushing out of the severe wound, and Irasuke was screaming in pain, even more than before. While still in midair, Harou clenched Irasuke's throat in his hand, gurgling Irasuke's scream, and throwing him into a building.

Irasuke was indented into the side of the building, motionless, one arm, almost all other bones broken, and his eyes closed. He looked like he was dead, but he still had life in him, enough for what Harou has planned to do.

Harou fell to the ground, but was already gone once his feet hit. He raced over to Irasuke with tremendous speed, he delivered a hard right hook into Irasuke's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to cough up blood. Harou followed up with a few more punches to the stomach, then when his fist was imbedded into Irasuke's stomach, Harou opened his fist and let out a quick Chaos energy blast that sent Irasuke straight through the building to the other side. Irasuke plowed through the ground into an open lot, Harou was already there, he was done playing around now.

Harou grabbed Irasuke's neck and held him up, trying not to crush him and kill him right now, he had a few things to say first.

Harou spoke in an evil, quiet, and hurt voice, "Are you happy now? You got your revenge, and now I got mine, but it doesn't make me any happier. Nothing can make me happy now, nothing can ease my pain."

"Well..." Irasuke spoke with a very weak and raspy voice, he struggled to form words, "then...I'm happy knowing...I hurt you...more than anyone else..."

Harou's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth, and he spoke with a louder pissed off voice, "Bastard! You got what you wanted, but I never got anything that I wanted except for her, but now this fucking world has even denied me that! Now you're the one who's paying for it, I'll kill you! Along with this whole city, this fucking city of the damned!"

Harou squeezed harder on Irasuke's neck and threw him high up into the air. Harou rested his fists at his sides, the earth started to shake again, and with a loud yell, Harou's Chaos energy exploded through the whole city, disintegrating everything, including Irasuke.

Once the massive energy dissipated, all that was left was a big wasteland, and Harou. He dropped to his knees once again, and put one hand on his forehead, "What have I done?"

_You've done exactly what you were meant to do; this is your fate._

"My...fate." Harou was shrouded with darkness and hatred, he's no longer a hero, he's now what he's always saved people from, he is what he always hated. And he would continue on with this reign of evil until his demise.

_This is your fate!_


End file.
